


Ecclesiastes Chapter Three

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Kudos: 7





	Ecclesiastes Chapter Three

Blair shivered as the warm breath of his assailant danced across his neck and a maniacal voice whispered in his ear.

“The Good Book says ‘To every thing there is a season, and a time for every purpose under the heaven.’”

Blair felt the tip of a knife touch his neck.

“A time to weep.”

The blade ghosted along his jugular.

“A time to kill.”

The cold steel pressed against his skin.

“A time to die.”

Blair squeezed his eyes shut and in the next moment the blade was gone.

A gentle, familiar voice caressed his soul.

“Not today, Chief.”


End file.
